


If U Seek Amy

by elipie



Category: A Simple Favor (2018)
Genre: Arson, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Corpses, Drowning, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Faking Abuse, Fanvids, Gun Violence, Murder, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: I just wanna go to the party she gon' go.





	If U Seek Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Password for Vimeo stream is: **martini**

[Download (94MB, right click & save)](https://elipie-vids.com/2019-vids/elipie_ifuseekamy_sm.mp4)  
[Tumblr post  
](https://elipie.tumblr.com/post/187159818980/if-u-seek-amy-a-simple-favor-vid-edited-by)[YouTube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_WABGSEQoRw)


End file.
